Sesshomaru's slave
by celloplayer
Summary: Sesshomaru a cold hearted demon and Rin an innocent teenage girl that was kidnapped for an experiment. InuTaisho has a company named Taisho inc. instead of handing the company to his son Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru must learn to love. With enemies emerging for the companies sword Tessaiga. Well Rin and Sesshomaru have a lot. Romance and drama. Very mature content inside! Careful!
1. Author's note

**AN: This should be my first Rin and Sesshomaru fan fiction. I usually enjoy writing story setting where the main female character is a mermaid. It changes everything! I can't wait to start typing, any suggestions are welcomed!**

"When can the project be done?" Asked the cold voice.

"When would you like to start?" The oily haired man stepped into the light, as his grin widened to the silvered hair man

"Now," The mysterious man commanded.

"I have the perfect test subject," Naraku continued "She's strong and willing, pretty; we can make that beautiful for extra, but how much would you pay for her?"

"Name the price,"

'Why did I have to get myself into this? Why did my parents have to disappear?' I thought to myself as I cleaned the house

I haven't been adopted, and I'm , and still in a orphanage house! My name is Rin Usagi.

I lifted the trash can lid as I dumped the contents in there. Dust sputtered everywhere as I beat the carpet. Next was to change the bed sheets, clean the bathroom, and finally the laundry.

Naraku was never nice, he took away my privileges and threatened to kill me if I didn't obey. To the world he was a kind man, but when at home he was a heartless and cruel bastard.

"Speak of the devil" I murmured and as if on que, Naraku entered.

I bowed, but in disgust, if he had known, he would've slapped me.

"Naraku sama how was your day," I gritted my teeth as I spoke.

"My dear Rin, still the bad actor I see," Naraku took my chin in his hand and lifted it "You've got a busy scheduele ahead of you. If you don't obey, you know what happens. Shall it be the whip or stick? Hmm?"

"I'll do whatever you ask," I sneered and pulled my head away.

"Good," Naraku grinned

A shock peneterated my back as my eyes closed and I blacked out.

Cold ground, was all I could say. I was on a tile floor and started to lift myself up. My back ached from Naraku's taser.

'Wait what?!' Gathering up some of the memories I remembered 'I remember. Damn him'

I tried to adjust to the bright lights. When I finally did, I realize that the front of the room was glass. A group of people in lab coats stared at me like some sort of animal.

I tried to stand up, but was pulled down by a thin strong. Thing string is usually easy to pull off, after a hard tug, but this string was some type of strong string. A new type of technology to me. It wrapped around my body and connected to the ground.

My hair was all over my face, as I challenged myself to get up.

'No use,' I thought

My shorts and T-shirt had been changed into a white patient dress.

Thirty, perhaps 40 minutes had passed since I awoke. The ropes finally un-tightened and let loose. I ran towards the window and pounded on the window.

"WHERE AM I?!" I screamed

The people in the lab coats looked at me, then continued their work place. The white room on the side had a restraining chair.

'Why is that there, are they going to torture me?' a million thoughts raced through my mind.

The side of the tank opened and came in a few female doctors, they closed the see through window and came near me.

"what do you want? Why am I here?" I started backing up into the corner of the room.

The two female doctors closed in on me, and told me "Hold still" Their voices felt like a cold stone with no emoition. They grabbed my arm and pinned me down. Their strength was amazing, maybe they were cyborgs?

They injected a thing needle in my arm and I felt useless. I felt like a small bug being dissected and experimented. They stripped down my white hospital dress, and lifted me to the chair. They strapped me down to the chair and the chair started going backwards, now it was like a small bed.

They started to inject needles, some made me feel numb, some made me scream and cry. The torture of this was unbearable.

"Stop- Stop please, please stop" My voice was hoarse and quite. Finally I fell into a deep sleep.

"Wakeup! Wakeup!" I was being nudged on my rib cage. I moaned then opened an eye, a man in a white lab suite grabbed me roughly by the two arms and made me walk. This time the room was a dark room filled with devices and machines. In the center was a human sized tube. I still had nothing on, but my body felt feverish hot. The tube emptied out the water. All the male doctors cleared out the room and the female doctors came in play. This was the start of something probably twice as painful.

I wanted to protest against them, but I couldn't; for a nurse had injected a small needle in my back. It paralyzed me. Two strong looking nurses/doctors lifted me into the tube.

**AN: This part is inappropriate for children under 18**

The doctors took a small thin tube and stuck it between my legs, two other doctors opened my legs side by side, as the doctor took the thin tube and stuck it in my private hole. It stung more than hurt. Why were they doing this? Tears spluttered out my eyes as the white tube pumped something purple inside of me. The purple liquid burned inside of me.

The nurses then took metal machines to hold me legs so they wouldn't slip, as the purple liquid pumped in and out of me. It was like pleasure, but it was torture. They opened my mouth and gagged it with a thick tube. The numbing medicine took some of the pain away, but it didn't completely. It went deeper into my throat as the blue liquid pumped in. Somehow this liquid made me feel stronger. Another tube went in my mouth to support oxygen for me.

They stuck needles with tubes behind them, on my breasts, it pained me for all this to happen at once. The tubes on my breasts started to stuck out and in.

Was this like some type of beauty make over?

The nurse and doctors mumbled something like "She's already beautiful, I don't know why we have to do this."

"Naraku said he paid double for her to look beautiful,"

I don't care how I look I just want to get out of here.

The metal clamps that separated my legs released me, but the tube didn't. Neither did the tube on my breasts. Tight metal wrapping was wrapped around my neck arms and legs. The tube started to fill with liquid. Slowly once again I felt so sleepy. Why did this have to happen to me?

**Yay! This is the end. Sesshomaru's father is going to show up soon! Please review then I'll write more!**


	2. Chapter

Author's note:

To the reviewers:

Yah it's a pretty perverted story (damn my weird mind) but I must explain hwy they had to take the shot between her legs. I forgot to mention it's for her unborn children, it will give them the same power as she will. Intelligence, stealth, speed and strength… You know for her children, but I won't say who!… But I will update the story, so don't worry!

~celloplayer


End file.
